La ambición de un dragón
by lover of anime couples
Summary: Lo que mas quería es tenerla solo para el, que nadie fuera capaz de ver su hermosura y por eso la alejo de todos la reclamo cada día como suya, por eso decidió ser su guardián para cumplir con su ambición... su avaricia... llenarse de ella... comerla completa... el solo...
1. El encierro de la princesa

**Pareja: **NaLu

**Derechos: **Fairy Tail le pertenece al gran mashima-sensei troll

**Aclaraciones:** capitulo narrado por Lucy

**Advertencia: **este fanficcontiene escenas para mayores y si alguien en espacial lee esto –si Melanie hablo de ti- no pude evitarlo ¿ok? Sabes que soy una pervert XD

.

.

.

.

.

**LA AMBICION DE UN DRAGON **

**Capítulo 1: **El encierro de la princesa

-AHHH! – Gemí con placer al sentir como mi ahora amante movía sus dedos dentro de mí en movimientos circulares

-¿Te gusta verdad?- Pregunto seductoramente para después tomar mis labios con fiereza mientras continuaba deslizando sus dedos dentro y fuera de mí

-¡hmm!- Ahogue un gemido en el beso al sentir la intensidad que sostenía el dicho beso

-…..Lucy…- Menciono mientras me miraba con su intensa mirada jade al terminar con la demostración de amor por la culpa de la maldita necesidad de oxigeno

- ¿S-Si?...- Respondí algo tímida, insegura y molesta al sentir que había retirado los dedos

-Me molesta tu sostén- Dijo y sin más de una jalón se deshizo de la molesta prenda que obstruía su camino

-¿N-Natsu?- Pregunte al observar su penetrante mirada en mi cuerpo completamente desnudo. Sonrió al escuchar su nombre y de un movimiento estrujo mi seno izquierdo y atrapo el derecho con su boca

-Ha~- Suspire al sentir su caliente aliento acariciando mi seno

-¡Hmmm!- Esta vez fue el turno de gemir al disfrutar la sensación placentera que traía el hecho de que mi amante me chupara fuertemente uno de mis senos mientras masajeaba con rudeza el otro ¡Dios eso sí que era placentero!

-E-Es mi turno- Dije entrecortadamente para luego dirigir mis manos a "esa" zona de su cuerpo y hacer fricción con mis manos sobre la tela que lo cubría

-Ha~- Suspiro - ¿Qu-Que estás haciendo?-

-Lo mismo que tu ¿te-te gusta?-

-Ahrrr- Soltó un gruñido ronco- Me encanta- sonrió seductoramente y me beso

Cada beso que él me da me hace sentir en las nubes pero cada uno de manera diferente, cuando me besa dulcemente me hace sentir como si me elevara lentamente hasta tocar el cielo ¿bastante cursi no?, pero también están las veces como ahora que me besa con lujuria y pasión enredando su lengua con la mía comenzando una lujuriosa danza bastante conocida para ambos, en estas ocasiones definitivamente me derrito y caigo a sus pies como una indefensa presa que cayó ante su depredador

-Me alegra que te guste- Dije al terminar el beso mientras deslizaba mis dedos dentro de su bóxer para poder acariciarlo directamente

-Hmm- Gimió, ¡eso sí que me gustaba! Escucharlo gemir, por lo más cachondo que se escuche, me encanta

Empecé a mover mi mano de arriba abajo apretando poco, mucho, moviéndola rápido, lento, no quería detenerme, ¡no podía detenerme! El simple hecho de ver la cara de Natsu sumida en placer era algo que me obligaba a seguir pero también estaba la inigualable tensión en mi vientre bajo por la necesidad de tener a Natsu dentro de mi

-Natsu- Musite al momento que soltaba su _ya hinchado y duro _miembro

-¿Si?- Pregunto con una voz extremadamente ronca y sensual que me pone los pelos de punta

-Follame- Dije sin más, sin anestesia ni tacto solo quería sentirlo duro empujando salvajemente dentro y fuera de mí

-Valla esas no son palabras dignas de una princesa no me esperaba eso de su majestad- Sonrió burlonamente

-Cállate estúpido dragón y hazlo de una vez –

No dijo nada solo sonrió seductoramente y se deshizo de la prenda que nos dividía a los dos del contacto total poso la punta de su miembro en mi entrada y ambos gemimos por el contacto

-Ahora prepárate princesa por que no seré delicado- Dicho esto me penetro con fuerza y comenzó a moverse en un ritmo fantásticamente salvaje

-¡Oh Dios!- Grite con fuerza definitivamente amada el sexo salvaje y aunque este sea el único hombre con que he tenido sexo estoy más que segura de que no hay nadie absolutamente nadie que se compare con él al hacer sentir bien a una mujer

Y de nuevo empezamos con nuestro fantásticamente sincronizado frenesí de caderas como cada noche, como cada día, como cada momento es que nuestros cuerpos necesitan el acercamiento, para alejarnos de nuestra soledad….

_**FLASHBACK**_

Aún recuerdo el día que me entere que iba a ser traída a esta torre estaba sentado tranquilamente en el jardín del enorme castillo donde solía vivir leyendo el libro que mi encantadora amiga Levy-chan me había recomendado "_Léelo es muy bueno estoy segura de que te fascinará ¡ya veraz Lu-chan!" _esas fueron las palabras que me recito Levy al recomendarme dicho libro ¡y valla que tenía razón! Era muy bueno la trama era increíble y sin duda el amor de los protagonistas sobresaltada en cada pagina

-Hime-sama su padre la llame dice que se dirija al comedor de inmediato- La seria voz de mi fiel sirvienta Virgo me saco de mis pensamientos

-La eh interrumpido ¿merezco un castigo?-

-No está bien virgo voy de inmediato- Me pare de mi asiento y camine tranquilamente hacia el comedor para encontrarme con mi padre el "respetado rey de Fiore"

-Lucy necesito hablar contigo muy seriamente- Escuche su firme voz hablarme al llegar al comedor

-¿Qué sucede padre?- Conocía la expresión que él tenía en el rostro definitivamente algo estaba mal

-Veraz Lucy estas cerca de los 18 años como sabes bien necesitas casarte antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad y hasta ahora has rechazado a todos tus pretendientes por lo tanto me eh visto obligado a encerrarte en una alta torre custodiada por una dragón hasta que llegue un valiente príncipe a salvarte- Si claro obligado sabía muy bien que a mi padre no le importo en lo más minio por eso esta era una oportunidad fabulosa para deshacerse de mi

-Entiendo padre ¿Cuándo me iré?- no reproche ni un poco sabía bien que era totalmente inútil de alguna u otra manera era mejor no decir nada eso siempre es algo que las princesas deben saber

-En la mañana será mejor que prepares tus cosas-

-Si padre- Dije y sin más me retire

Camine hacia mi habitación mientras me convencía de pensar positivo es decir si iba a ser aislada de la sociedad encerrada en una –_probablemente_- vieja y sucia torre rodeada por una feroz creatura con garras y dientes afilados _pero_ ya no tendría que ver cada día a mi tonto padre y obedecer sus tontas reglas

Tal y como dijo mi padre a la mañana siguiente me llevaron a lo profundo de un viejo bosque donde se encontraba una vieja torre rodeada por bellas flores _por lo menos tiene un lindo jardín _pensé para mis adentros mientras subía a mi desde ahorahabitación al entrar divise un pintoresco cuarto con una ventana que dejaba ver una hermosa vista y permitía el paso de un aire puro y magnifico _tal vez…. No sea tan malo después de todo_

Después de un rato de estar en mi habitación me aburrí terriblemente y decidí dar un recorrido a la torre después de todo parecía bastante grande y ¿Quién sabe tal vez pueda ser interesante? Camine por cada viejo pasillo con calma sin ni un poco de prisa quería conocer el lugar así que me lo tome con tranquilidad, llegue a un extraña puerta de madera y sin dudarlo ni un poco la abrí, camine por el frio y estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a un salón bastante grande sin duda me sorprendí ¡el lugar no cuadraba para nada con la vieja torre campesina! Estaba lleno de finos candeleros y arreglos de oro en las paredes aunque no había muebles el lugar era bastante sorprendente. Estaba tan distraída que no note una enorme presencia en la sala y tropecé de espaldas con ella al voltearme divise una enorme figura de una bestia que dormía plácidamente intente alejarme levemente pero de alguna manera u otra logre despertarlo.

Y cuando abrió sus ojos me hipnoticé con su profunda mirada jade que me penetraba de todas las formas posibles examinándome completamente con la mirada.

.

.

.

.

.

Y ¿Qué tal? Bien mal o peor sé que está un poco aburrido pero es el comienzo :B se pondrá interesante C: ¡lo juro! Este es mi primer lemon así que ¿Qué tal sirvo para esto y sigo aprendiendo? no sean malos denme una oportunidad pero una cosa sigan esta historia solo si les gusta C: no quiero que me tengan lastima Dx

Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía

¡Se despide Alicia-chan!

_**¿Comentarios?**_


	2. ¡¿Quién diablos eres!

**Aclaraciones: **este capítulo es la continuación del otro por lo tanto sigue en flashback

.

.

.

.

.

**LA AMBICION DE UN DRAGON**

**Capítulo 2: **¡¿Quién diablos eres?!

_Y cuando abrió sus ojos me hipnoticé con su profunda mirada jade que me penetraba de todas las formas posibles examinándome completamente con la mirada._

Me quede estupefacta y mis piernas se pegaron al mármol que simbolizaba el piso de la habitación. Mi mirada permaneció atada a la suya como si una extraña corriente magnética impidiera desviarla.

Pensé que nunca acabaría la extraña conexión que estaba sucediendo con nuestras miradas, pero cuando menos lo pensé la bestia bajo su cabeza y la oculto con su cola.

-_Esta es mi señal –_pensé, pero sin embargo no me moví. Permanecí atada a la habitación. Mis piernas eran inútiles en aquel instante.

-RRH –fue entonces que la bestia lanzó un rugido, que mis piernas despertaron de su adormecimiento y comenzaron a moverse.

Primero camine lento, me aleje con cuidado, después corrí como si Chuck Norris me estuviera persiguiendo. Probablemente –muy probablemente –me veía como las pueblerinas se ven al comprar en el mercado del reino cuando hay rebajas. Bueno excepto por el hecho de que yo no voy jaloneando a nadie y gritando: _"aléjate de mí vestido, perra" _

Cuando menos lo espere ya me encontraba en mi habitación, a salvo en esas "acogedoras" cuatro paredes pintadas con un delicado color ¿rosa pastel? El lugar era tan antiguo que no estaba segura. Camine lentamente hacia mi pequeña y desgastada mesa de centro, que se encuentra en la esquina izquierda del pequeño cuarto, la toque delicadamente con la punta de mis dedos y después coloque mis manos a cada extremo y empuje con fuerza hacia abajo.

-Fuu~ -suspire. Por lo menos la mesa me soportaba, eso era una buena señal así podía sentarme a escribir y -aunque fuera falso y solo dure unos minutos- podría olvidar que estoy en una vieja y desgastada torre, atrapada, contra mi voluntad, esperando a que un príncipe creído venga y me rescate, como si yo no pudiera salvarme por mi misma.

-Estúpida sociedad y estúpidas creencias –musite.

Una corriente de aire empezó a entrar por la pequeña ventada. Camine hacia ella y empecé a sacar fuerzas para cerrarla. –Lo cual me costó hacer–Cuando al fin gane la batalla con la vieja y terca madera que se reusaba a ceder, me dirigí a mi pequeña cama dispuesta a conciliar el sueño.

…

-Oye, ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees que deberías despertar? –escuche una voz a lo lejos.

-Mmm cinco minutos más… -respondí casi por reflejo, cuando de pronto entro en la realidad y me siento en la cama. –¡Kyaaa! ¡¿Quién diablos eres?! -grito mientras le tiro una almohada como si fuera el arma más poderosa del mundo…. Bueno por lo menos era el arma más poderosa que tenía cerca.

-Oye, tranquila ¿sí? Soy Natsu –dijo con una cara seria mientras me lanza mi almohada de regreso pero con menos fuerza.

-¡Me vale un reverendo pepino quien seas! ¡Sal de mi habitación! –

-Cálmate, en primer lugar tú me preguntaste quien era y en segundo estoy aquí para hacerte compañía ¿no se supone que las princesas no alzan la voz? –comento con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se estaba burlando de mí.

-Bue-Bueno t-tú me asustaste no se supone que yo tenga compañía –dije con cierta desconfianza en mi voz.

-Está bien te perdono, pero ¿acaso quieres estar sola? ¿No has oído de los numerosos casos en que las princesas se vuelven locas? –

-No es que quiera estar sola, simplemente no recuerdo haber hablado con mi padre sobre una supuesta compañía –

-¿Eso significa que estas desconfiando de mí? –su sonrisa se agranda como si le estuviera dando gracia.

-Apenas te conozco –era cierto no llevaba ni cinco minutos de conocerlo. Ante la idea empecé a obsérvalo detalladamente. Comencé con su melena extrañamente rosada y rebeldemente en puntas. Baje mi mirada hacia sus ojos que me miraban con diversión y algo más que no pude asegurar, eran de un hermoso color oliva profundo y misterioso. Continúe recorriendo, pase su brillante sonrisa y me percate de sus hoyuelos .Después empecé a observar sus pectorales y su abdomen ambos ocultados bajo una vieja camisa blanca sin mangas que he de observar que le quedaba muy pegada resaltando tanto sus pectorales como su abdomen. He vuelto a subir, esta vez guiando mi mirada hacia los lados marcando con mis ojos sus bíceps y sus tríceps claramente trabajados. Volví a bajar, hacia sus largas piernas cubiertas por un pantalón vaquero desgastado de tono oscuro y unas botas igualmente desgastadas y oscuras. Y entonces me percate que el hombre que tenía en frente.

Era.

Pura.

Belleza.

Masculina.

Y yo.

Estaba.

Babeando.

Cerré mi boca al instante impidiendo que saliera más saliva y regrese mi visión hacia la suya observando su mueca de diversión.

-Ya que terminaste de examinarme que te parece si me dices tu nombre –

-¿Por qué quieres saber cómo me llamo? –

-Me parece importante –

-¿Por qué es importante? –

-Simplemente lo es –

-Ni siquiera sé si debería decirte mi nombre –

-Yo te dije el mío –

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –

-Tiene que ver que me parece justo que me digas el tuyo –

-Mhm, Lucy –

-Lucy... ¿Qué? –

-Tú solo me dijiste tu nombre –

-Dragneel –

-¿He? –

-Mi apellido es Dragneel, ahora tú dime el tuyo –

-Heartfilia –

-Lucy Heartfilia –increíble. Simplemente increíble. Se acaba de follar mi nombre justo en frente de mí con una voz increíblemente ronca. Entonces siento un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo y mi coño empieza a mojarse más de lo que aparentemente ya estaba al ver a este hombre.

-Tu edad –hasta yo me sorprendí por la repentina pregunta que le estaba haciendo.

-¿He? –

-¿Cuál es tu edad? –es como si de verdad necesitara saberlo.

_Por favor no digas que eres mayor de veintidós_

-Tengo diecinueve y ¿tu? –dijo aliviándome al instante.

-Dieciocho cumpliré los diecinueve en dos meses –

-Mhm ya veo… sabes voy a salir para que puedas cambiarte aunque debo admitir que no me molestaría quedarme –dijo para dirigirme una mirada poderosamente intima. Me siento extremadamente caliente. Apuesto a que estoy peor que un tomate.

-¿Q-Que di-dices? ¡Sal de aquí! –y de nuevo lo golpeo con el arma súper mortal que está a mi lado. La almohada.

**Natsu Pov.**

Salgo con urgencia de su cuarto ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando al acercármele? Dios, juro que si hubiera estado cinco minutos más hay encerrado con su olor mi polla hubiera explotado. Coloco mi mano izquierda en mi pecho justo donde está mi corazón y respiro hondo intentando calmarme.

Cuando al fin logro entrar en calma escucho el sonido de la cerradura abrirse y la veo salir.

Oh.

Dios.

Mío.

Instantáneamente mis ojos corren a recorrer su cuerpo. Lleva el cabello suelto, permitiéndole a su hermosa melena dorada estar libre y mecerse con la fina corriente de aire que apenas es capaz de llegar a la torre por las ventanas que están ubicadas en el techo.

Lleva puesta una delicada blusa de tirantes color rosado que hacia resaltar aún más a su hermosa piel y que permitía ver –por culpa del escote –un poco la piel de sus pechos que, cabe resaltar, que son enormes. Al ver que llevaba mucho tiempo observando sus pechos a regañadientes seguí el camino hacia abajo para notar que se había puesto un pequeño chort negro que me permitía observar sus piernas. Su hermoso trasero se veía realmente moldeable y sus pies estaban cubiertos por unos Converse blancos. Mi mirada retrocedió y se colocó en su rostro deliciosamente sonrojado, sus carnosos labios estaban entra abiertos como si quisieran decir algo inmediatamente sentí unas inmensas ganas de besarlos, morderlos y chuparlos, pero no, tenía que sacar esa idea de mi mente no era correcto, ella es demasiado fina y delicada y yo soy un pobre diablo que se mantiene fingiendo que tiene encerrada a una princesa y se deja vencer en cuanto el primer ricachón venga por ella. Volviendo a la realidad, observo sus hermosos ojos chocolate mirarme con vergüenza y curiosidad.

-¿Te he visto antes? –pregunta rompiendo el silencio.

-Que yo sepa no ¿porque? –empiezo a sudar frio.

_Por favor que no se dé cuenta._

_Por favor que crea que es casualidad._

-Por nada es solo que siento que he visto tu mirada antes –

-No soy la única persona con ojos verdes en el mundo –respondo esperando convencerla.

-Supongo que tienes razón…. –

-Oye, ¿Qué es esa ropa que llevas puesta? –pregunto tratando de que olvide el reciente tema.

-¿Qué tienes con mi ropa? –pregunta señalándose y frunciendo el ceño. Sonrió. Ella me divierte.

-Nada, es solo que no me parece adecuado para usted usar esos vestuarios majestad –comente burlándome.

-Pues no estoy en el palacio, no me parece necesario usar esos molestos vestidos –comento sorprendiéndome y dejándome en shock ¿me estaba diciendo que no le importaba su apariencia? -¿Quieres comer? –pregunto sacándome de mi estado post-traumático.

-Emm… No gra-gracias no tengo hambre –aunque estaba fuera de mis deseos me negué, aún estaba medio shockeado.

**Lucy Pov.**

-¿Cómo qué no? El desayuno es la comida más importante del día –mencione insistiéndole.

-No yo… de verdad no tengo hambre – ¿de verdad estaba pensando en no desayunar?

-Oh vamos, yo hago la comida solo acompáñame y come conmigo ¿no se supone que eso es lo que tienes que hacer? –

-He si yo…. debo hacer eso –dijo en un susurro mientras descendía su cabeza. ¿He dicho algo malo?

-Bueno vamos, por cierto ¿sabes dónde está la cocina? –ahora que lo pienso tal vez debí pedir un pequeño recorrido antes de que me dejaran aquí, en medio de la nada.

-Emm… no lose –su cabeza se levantó un poco permitiéndome ver un ¿sonrojo? Inmediatamente mi cuerpo respondió sonrojándose y enviando una ola de calor al lugar justo entre mis muslos _¿Qué diablos me está sucediendo?_

-Bueno pues tendremos que averiguarlo… -moví mi mano indicándole que me siguiera y comencé a caminar por los fríos pasillos. Nuestras pisadas resonaban en la larga habitación que conducía a una pequeña puerta de madera con figuras de flores talladas. Gire la perilla pero la puerta no abrió comencé a forcejear pero al ver que la puerta no cedía la solté. Di un paso hacia la izquierda y continúe recorriendo el largo pasillo, dirigiéndome hacia la siguiente puerta.

Al abrir la puerta y descubrir la cocina solté un suspiro de alivio y rápidamente me dirigí a las gavetas que estaban arriba del pequeño lavadero. Recuerdo que antes de dejarme en este lugar las sirvientas me explicaron que habría comida suficiente para un año y si para eso fecha ningún "príncipe" venía a rescatarme, vendrían a rellenar todas las provisiones.

Siento su penetrante mirada mientras preparo los utensilios.

-¿Qué prefieres unos waffles o prefieres un plato de tocino y huevo? –

-¿no sería mejor si yo cocino? –

-¿Porque?, ¿Acaso crees que no puedo cocinar? – fruncí el ceño

-Solamente no quiero que quemes la cocina –levanto su sonrisa ¡¿porque diablos le daba gracia?!

-Oye, no soy inservible, se cocinar –

-¿Estas segura? –

-Por supuesto que estoy segura, no es la primera vez que cocino –

-Eso es raro –

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué soy una princesa? –

-Exactamente –

-Que sea princesa no significa que sea inútil –

-Como diga majestad –dijo en una risa socarrona.

-Mhm, bueno ya dime ¿quieres waffles o huevo con tocino? –

-Supongo que unos waffles no estarían mal. Si necesita ayuda su majestad, para cualquier cosa, puede decirme –me ha vuelto a dedicar esa sonrisa poderosamente íntima y al instante mi cuerpo reacciona calentándose, siento un rio entre mis piernas, apuesto a que mis bragas deben parecer una piscina justo ahora.

-Mhm, puedo hacerlo sola, le agradezco su ofrecimiento –me giro rápidamente para evitar su caliente mirada y comienzo a preparar la comida.

El resto del tiempo en que estuve cocinando fuimos rodeados por un agradable silencio. Note que nunca aparto su mirada de mi lo que fue algo incómodo. Me molesta la idea de que el crea que soy inútil pero simplemente no lo culpo, no es extraño el pensamiento de que una princesa no haga nada más que estar sentada en un castillo como muñeca de porcelana, pero sin embargo la aborrezco.

Serví dos platos uno para él y el otro para mí, los coloque en la mesa y comenzamos a comer en silencio. Cuando el probo el primer bocado de su platillo me miro con asombro e irremediablemente fruncí una mueca.

-¿Qué? –

-Tengo que admitirlo, eres una gran cocinera –comento sinceramente.

-Gracias –me sonroje ante el cumplido y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa.

_Y pensar que nuestra relación se volvería tan complicada. _

.

.

.

.

.

Por fin! Termine el capítulo :3 hasta que la señora doña imaginación y la señora doña flojera me dejaron e.e en estos momentos la señora doña imaginación ha venido por un periodo largo así que es probable que el siguiente capítulo salga más pronto. Tendrán que esperarse un poco para que el lemon vuelva :B pero cuando vuelva estará por todos lados ewe

Agradezco a: **Luni-lu 123****, alice bezarius echizen, SH1CARA, Mislu, Rashel Redfern, Carlie-Chan, ****Guest, AomeAzakura, CRLNLOVELESS1997 y ladamadescorazonada **por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un sensual review :3 que me inspira a seguir escribiendo.

También agradezco a aquellos lectores secretos que siguen esta historia y a los que la tienen en favoritos.

Lamento todas las posibles faltas de ortografía.

¡Se despide Alicia-chan!

_**¿Merezco uno de sus sensuales comentarios?**_


End file.
